The Story of Odd Della Robbia
by Sigon
Summary: Odd just arrived at Kadic Academy! As the new student there he only expected to make new friends and have a fun time at his new school. But he never thought he'd be any part of a huge secret.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko, or the pilot Garage Kids

The Story of Odd Della Robia

As the yellow bus approached Kadic Academy, Odd began to see his new school. He deemed on meeting new friends and having a great time there considering life is one big game to him and being the son of two artists so he's fairly creative. The bus reached the gate to the school and Odd stepped out of the bus in his usual purple attire with his backpack and luggage with his clothes and such, but one bag seemed to be shaking. Jim Moralés noticed him on campus and immediately escorted him to the office where he was to notice Principle Delmas he had arrived. Odd was notified he was going to have to share a room with an already enrolled student. He got to his room and the instant the door was closed, the shaking bag was opened and out came his little dog Kiwi.

"You're new around here?" asked Jeremie Belpois.

"Yeah, I just arrived. I'm Odd", replied Odd.

"I'm Jeremie, and he's Ulrich".

Ulrich Stern nodded his head.

"You know Odd, your dog looks really dumb", said Jeremie.

"Don't say that. He's very sensitive. And he can get real mean."

"Oh yeah really? Jeremie said as he fell back surprised.

"Nah", smiled Odd.

Ulrich nodded his head in slight disappointment realizing this was his new roommate. It seems Odd has already made some new friends. Then Jeremie left for his own room and Odd began to unpack. Odd and Ulrich began to talk and soon started laughing. Looked like Odd was going to have a good time at Kadic.

It was a school day, which meant Odd was going to class. The bell rang and Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were off to physics, an hour and a half of it. Apparently Odd was good at physics but his short attention span was present more than anything. He began to draw doodles of Kiwi on a sheet of paper that were supposed to be his notes for class. Then the clock hit noon and it was time for lunch. Odd was starved and ate everything on his tray in minutes. Ulrich and Jeremie were stunned as Odd claimed "I'm still hungry."

"How are you so...scrawny?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah", added Jeremie.

"I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte!" replied Odd.

The three went outside where Ulrich found himself wrestling with a girl.

"That's Yumi Ishiyama. She trains every day with Ulrich" said Jeremie while Odd watched the two fight. "So he'd better not give her a hard time."

Yumi threw down Ulrich and the two stayed down for a second, making eye contact. Yumi blushed...Later in the hour they had as a lunch break, the four found themselves inside the gym where Jeremie typed away frantically at his laptop on top of the bleachers while listening to Ulrich, Odd and Yumi talk. The bell rang and Yumi said, "Come on Jeremie, we're gonna be late!"

"Okay, wait. I'm coming", replied Jeremie.

Out of nowhere a black specter came out of a nearby floor plug and picked up Jeremie and threw him across the gym.

"Oh my God! What is that?" yelled Odd.

The faceless specter glared at the other three, then Ulrich roundhouse kicked the mysterious being and it disappeared momentarily. Ulrich went to get Jeremie.

"Odd, can you keep a secret?" asked Yumi.

Odd was stunned not knowing what to do. Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie then took Odd to a forest just outside the school to go into a sewer eventually proving to be a tunnel to an abandoned factory. The four entered the massive building, swung down on the ropes and entered the elevator to the lab with the holosphere of Lyoko. Odd was still stunned as Ulrich said, "I'll go."

Odd had no idea what was going on and simply watched what Jeremie did. He was stunned at what he saw and simply couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Aelita are you there?" asked Jeremie into a computer screen while a pink haired girl

appeared on the screen and replied, "Yes Jeremie. I'm here. XANA has woken up."

"I thought so", said Jeremie. "Ready Ulrich? I'm sending you to the Ice sector."

"Ready", replied Ulrich as he stepped into a scanner.

"Transfer: Ulrich", said Jeremie as he pressed a key and selected a card with a picture resembling Ulrich on the monitor. "Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!"

"Yumi what's going on?" yelled Odd.

"He's in Lyoko, an artificial, digital world. We don't know why it exists, but all we know is that it's in danger. This super-powerful virtual thing called XANA has taken control of Lyoko and is trying to take over the world through Lyoko. You see, when a tower on Lyoko is activated, XANA is able to access the physical world and cause chaos on Earth", said Yumi.

"I'm here Aelita", said Ulrich now on Lyoko.

"The pulsations are coming from that direction", said Aelita pointing in the direction of a narrow path of ice.

"Ulrich watch out! Three Hornets coming at six-o-clock!" exclaimed Jeremie.

"Aelita, run, go hide", suggested Ulrich, and Aelita found a block of ice to hide behind.

Ulrich engaged the giant green bees as they began to fire lasers from their stingers. Ulrich was hit by a laser. "Triplicate!" yelled Ulrich making two copies of himself. Then one of the copies was hit and disappeared. The two Ulrichs got close to the Hornets where another copy was hit. But he managed to kill one Hornet by stabbing it in the insignia on its forehead with his katana making it explode into a small flare of energy. Ulrich was at a grave disadvantage only able to deflect enemy fire with his katana.

"Ulrich, I'm sending Odd and Yumi", said Jeremie.

"Me?" replied Odd in a meek confused voice.

Odd and Yumi headed down on the elevator to the scanner room. The two entered the scanners and Jeremie began the virtualization process. "Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Odd. Virtualization!"

In a flash Odd and Yumi were on Lyoko.

"Odd, this is how Lyoko works", said Jeremie. "You have special powers just like Yumi and Ulrich. I've programmed into your suit laser arrows and all you have to do is try to imagine yourself shooting at the monsters. Also you can put up a shield at will."

"All right, got it", replied Odd, and immediately he managed to shoot an arrow but missed terribly.

"It's okay Odd", said Yumi. "You're just new to this."

And Yumi threw what resembled a fan, only it was a razor blade. It was about to hit before the bug swiftly dodged the attack. Then Odd fired an arrow and nailed it in the insignia.

"Wow a one hit KO!" said Odd.

"Oh I forgot to mention. If you hit the insignia on the monsters' heads they explode", said Jeremie. "But otherwise you only do so much as 10 damage to them. And one more thing. You begin with 100 life points when you're virtualized, but if you lose all of your life points you return to Earth."

"Okay I'll be careful", replied Odd with a determined look on his face.

"Aelita go for the tower. Odd, Yumi and I'll cover for you", commanded Ulrich.

Then out of nowhere came a giant black ball behind the three fighters. It began to head for Aelita. But Yumi hit the last Hornet. Then from the roof came the specter that attacked Jeremie and began to thrash Jeremie around the room. He tried to fend it off but it was too strong. The Megatank fired a giant laser at Ulrich but in an attempt to save Ulrich, Yumi tried to push him out of the way but the laser hit her instead sending her back to Earth. Yumi went back to the lab to find Jeremie being thrown around by the black monster of electricity. Yumi found a pole to stab the specter with and made it disappear. They sighed in relief but realized the tower was still activated so the specter was bound to come back any second.

"Odd, I'll attack the tank and while its shell is open try to hit its eye before it closes up", said Ulrich, and Odd nodded.

Ulrich attacked but a split second before he could even poke the monster with his katana, it fired its laser and devirtualized Ulrich. Odd then began to go into deep though on how he was going to proceed. Then he began to strafe, flipped and while in mid-air, upside-down it seemed time had slowed down. The tank opened up ready to fire but before it could fire Odd was able to land an arrow on its eye making it explode in a burst of energy. But the specter had returned and Jeremie _and_ Yumi were being thrown and thrashed by the monster although taking minimal injury. Ulrich fond the headset and said, "Aelita deactivate the tower."

"On my way", said Aelita and she began to sprint towards the red-glowing tower.

She walked though its wall in and walked to the center of a platform with the same insignia as the one on the monsters that began to glow. She then hovered onto a second level and accesses an interface where she entered 'Code: Lyoko'.

"Tower deactivated", said Aelita.

The specter disappeared and Jeremie pressed a key and said, "Return to the past now."

The room began to glow and soon it was the same afternoon again where they were in the gym. "What just happened?" asked Odd.

"We returned in time", replied Jeremie. "We usually go back in time every time XANA attacks since going absent mysteriously raises suspicion among everyone."

"Wow cool!" said Odd as he smiled. "I can't wait to go back to Lyoko. But wait. What happens to everyone else when we go back in time?"

"They don't remember a thing", said Ulrich.

"Weird..." said Odd. "But Lyoko's go great!"

"It's not always a walk in the park", said Yumi. "XANA can be really devious sometimes."

Eventually the four went back to their rooms where Yumi would go back to her home just outside of school. Then it was seven PM where Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie were all in the cafeteria for dinner. Then the boiler room exploded, which was very close to the cafeteria in a spectacular burst of flames, but no one was in there thankfully. The three immediately went to Jeremie's room to check with Aelita. Jeremie said, "XANA's at it again!"

**_Odd's new future has been layed out in front of him.  
_**


End file.
